Turnabout Souls
by kmdrinnon
Summary: A serial killer out on the loose in LA. What is Sissel to do in this situation...?


_** Right so... this is my first story on here and I just wanna say enjoy please. I just finished Ghost Trick and wanted to instantly do a crossover with Phoenix Wright. There may also be some other cameo crossovers, so stay tuned! So without further ado... enjoy!**_

**Sissel**

_(__It was cold outside today, that was for sure.)_ Sissel thought as he sat by a blazing fire in the house of one Detective Jowd. He had went with the good detective to see if he could shed any light on the subject of a murder Jowd was working on. Other officers found it strange to bring a cat to the crime scene, however Jowd normally did this when things weren't going well in some cases. You might be wondering why. Well, it's because Sissel is no ordinary cat. He is, in fact, a spirit. 10 years ago, a meteor crashed to Earth and landed in Temisk Park (The world effectivly called it the Temisk meteor.) sending a shard flying, piercing Sissel, who was a small kitten at the time, throught the heart. Now, you'd think that'd kill him, but no. Temisk gives off a strange radiation that lets people who die near is gain special ghost powers, known by Sissel himself as Ghost Tricks. His body is not of the living nor the dead. He can, however, leave his body behind and possess inanimate objects and manipulate them. Plus, he has other talents, but we will devulge into those later.

Today, as Sissel stated, was very cold, and he didn't like this type of weather. Him being a cat was the main reason. He liked to be toasty warm. Even though he was dead and couldn't feel it, he was still a cat. He had cleared up the problem with Jowd and returned home safely to be with Kamila and Alma, who were both sitting on the couch watching tv. _(I just realized... It's taking Jowd awhile to fill out that paperwork at the precint. Perhaps there's trouble brewing...?) _Sissel thought. Unfortunatly, there was no way to convey what he was thinking to anybody. The only ones he could that do was Jowd, the good detective, Missle, the valient little doggie, and Yomiel, his good friend. All of which were not present at the moment.

His thoughts were cut short, for at that moment Jowd stormed into the house, rather upset. "Unbelievable!" he shouted, "Simply unbelievable!" Kamila turned to her father to question what he was so upset about, but Alma had stopped her before she could. Apparently, she knew how he could be and didn't want to make him even more upset. Sissel, on the other hand, had the special privledge of jumping out of his body and making his way to a core in the detectives head, a place where they could have a private conversation and not be disturbed.

"Hey, calm down. I think you're scaring the little lady," Sissel stated after making his way into the core to talk to Jowd in the Ghost World. "Oh, Sissel! Good, I wanted to talk with you," Jowd said, looking the cat dead in the eyes... So to speak. "Oh? And what about?"

After a moment, Jowd cleared his throat and said, "A serial killer is terrorizing Los Angelas and the cheif of police wants to send the best detectives in to handle the situation. Cabanela, Lynne, and I have been called." Sissel didn't even try to hold his surprise. "What! They're taking you away from the family so you can try and catch someone in the jurastiction of the LAPD!" he practically screamed. "Yes... And I'm worried about Lynne. She may be a good detective, but she's still green," Jowd said, his head hanging low. Sissel pondered for a moment. "I'm coming with you. Maybe if we get a victim, I can prevent his or her death and effectively catch the serial murderer," he said finally. Jowd smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear!"

Now would be a good time to explain one of Sissel's other Ghost Tricks. If someone is dead for less than a day, Sissel can possess their core and travel back to four minutes before that person's death and prevent it. It's very helpful in many cases.

"Right, well, I suppose I should tell the family," said Jowd, signaling for Sissel to return to the world of the living. Sissel obligied and watched as the family had their moment together at the mention of the news. But then Jowd said something strange... "I'll be taking Sissel with me. I feel as though Lynne will need a playful companion." Kamila stared at her father and asked, "But why Sissel? Can't she take Missle?"

_(Awwh... The Little Lady'll miss me. How sweet.) _Sissel thought as this question was brought up. "Haha she could, but Missle's feeling sick. He can't come," Jowd said, smiling. _(Gotta hand it to the guy. He lies well. Not a very becoming characteristic but a characteristic none-the-less.)_ Sissel thought.

The next day, Jowd, Cabanela, Lynne, and Sissel were saying their good-byes at the airport. "Be careful, Honey. We worry about you," Alma said, hugging the good detective. "Trust me, Sweetie, I'll be alright. I got these ace detectives for backup. Plus one from Scottland Yard, and another from Qubec," Jowd reassured. Kamila smiled upon hearing this and went back to petting Sissel.

An hour later, the detectives and their feline friend were on Ifly airlines, heading straight for LA. " Now, Jowd, I didn't want to say anything in front of your family, but wwwwhy did you bring your caaaaaaaaat?" Cabanela pondered. "Yeah, I was wondering that too," Lynne, the spunky redhead, said. "Oh Sissel just wanted out of the house," Jowd said. "Whaaaaaaatever you say, Jowd," Cabanela retorted. Jowd laughed and then closed his eyes for a nap.

In the Ifly kennels, Sissel was less than enthusiastic. "Put down here! I can't believe it, so this what a kennel is...? Interesting..." His thoughts were cut short by the yipping from a small dog. Sissel squinted and one of the flight attendants holding the small creature. "Shut up!" shouted the attendant as he threw the dog to the ground. Its yipping didn't cease, although it did weaken. The attendant grabbed his ears, "Enough, I said!" He grabbed a crowbar, looked directly at the pup, and finished it.

Sissel closed his eyes and turned his head as he heard the crowbar smash down and the yipping fall silent. The next sounds consisted of the crowbar being thrown to the ground and the hurried footsteps run out of the kennel. All was silent. "Ok then. Time for work..." said Sissel.

_To be continued..._


End file.
